


They Who Fight Monsters

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Undertale Genocide Route, What drives someone to genocide?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: What drives a child to genocide?Desperation and desire to survive, mostly.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	They Who Fight Monsters

It was Chara who took the second slash. Frisk had thought they’d have to fight Sans until he straight up collapsed from exhaustion, but Chara took the second slash and ended it.  
Frisk looked at their hands for a moment.  
Caked in dust, just as they’d been before the fight.  
The first few kills had been so satisfying. It had been them striking back against a people who wanted them dead for the high crime of existing, the high crime of refusing to freely give their very soul to the monsters without protest.  
Then they’d fought Papyrus.  
Or… They’d fought. He’d just… stood there. And then he’d smiled at them and said he “still believed in them” as if they weren’t midway through genocide.  
Killing after that hadn’t made them feel anything. The desperate joy, the adrenaline high they’d felt each time they’d watched a monster turn to dust…  
No, after Papyrus they’d only felt empty. Only felt the weight of his belief in them every time they failed so miserably to justify it.  
They kept doing it anyway. Frisk refused to die, and if they wanted to survive this trip through the mountain, killing was the only option left to them.  
When they’d reached Undyne, she’d made a heroic speech about killing them to save her people.  
When they’d killed her, she’d said that her king would avenge her.  
It had been a wake up call, to realize that they weren’t the hero of this story, weren’t even the morally grey protagonist who killed because they had to.  
Frisk didn’t want to be a villain, but what other choice did they have?  
What other choice did they have when death wasn’t an option?  
They kept killing because they had no other way. If killing made them so nauseous they wanted to vomit now, what did it matter? If they did it into the lava, no one would ever know anyway.  
Not when their expression would have looked more at home carved on a statue.  
After they’d killed Mettaton, they’d vomited so much that they’d had to load their save so that whatever fight came after this wouldn’t be prolonged by their dizziness.  
And now Sans was dead too, and they felt nothing at all.  
They raised their head and continued on to Asgore, anticipating an even harder fight than the one they’d just survived.  
When they reached the throne room, Chara asked for control, and Frisk acceded.  
And then he offered them a cup of tea, offered them a peaceful conversation.  
How-  
How dare he?   
It was him that had forced them on to this path in the first place, him that had given the order to kill any human who fell here, him who had already killed six other children in the name of his grief, and he thought he had the right to ask for their mercy? To talk it out like they’d so badly wanted to do since the beginning of it all?  
Couldn’t he see it was too late for that the first time they’d died in his name?  
King Asgore Dreemurr died on his knees.


End file.
